


On the Sixth day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the sixth of Christmas my true love gave to me...6 stores to shop at, 5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationshipPrompt  -  Someone has just became fabulously wealthy and is picking out gifts for their family.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157
Kudos: 2





	On the Sixth day of Christmas

Sanha smiled brightly as he headed out to go Christmas shopping. He had a list of gifts he needed to buy for his family, adopted and blood. He knew his adopted family wouldn't want anything too extravagant, even though he could definitely afford it now. Sanha considered himself lucky, everyone was out for the day, leaving him in the apartment alone. 

He left a quick note for his two roommates before darting out into the cold. The young man giggled happily as he made his way through the snow covering the ground, heading for the bus stop. Sanha couldn't help but pause and make a small snowman near the bus stop. 

It didn't take long for the bus to arrive and take him to the shopping center he wanted to go to. He hums as he feels for his wallet, knowing he had brought it but wanting to reassure himself, and the brand new card within it. Sanha had recently come into a decent amount of money, more than enough to live off for a very long while with his friends, and he wanted to spoil his family a little bit. 

First he shopped for his parents and sibling, trying to find them things that were understated but would show off their value to anyone that knew what to look for. With those purchases made he headed towards another store, Sanha would be giving more than just shiny things to everyone. 

Sanha spent most of the day shopping, spending more time on his friends than he did his family by a lot. The young man was grateful that they had all had the idea to write down what they wanted for Christmas, it made what he was doing a lot easier. Each item he bought was carefully packed away, some items he had arranged to return to get or have delivered since he was unable to carry everything home. 

The return bus trip was longer than the first, but Sanha smiled as he got off and saw someone had added a little hat and a nose to his snowman. He hummed as he made his way back to the apartment, tucking all the presents away before his roommates got back. He tossed his note in the trash and settled on the couch under a fluffy blanket to watch some TV as he waited for his friends to return

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form.
> 
> I know this is a day late, but I had to work yesterday.


End file.
